


Rhythms

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Being short has advantages.





	Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989933) by [masserect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect). 



Petra sighed in defeat. The white tin with its burnt brown drip on its side was most defiantly the oil tin, and of course it had to be on the very top shelf. Petra opened the storage door wider to find the step ladder still missing. Just her luck. She shook her head as she walked over and aligned herself under the shelving unit. Her arms reached over her head and then she strained herself more by going on the tips of her toes but alas she’s still 5ft 2.

“Shit.”

While Petra wondered if this was some cruel joke the storage room become masked by a silhouette of her height. Petra snapped her head to the entrance hoping it wasn’t Olou or any of the guys. Instead her superior stood there, cross armed and looking at her bored.

“S-sir!” Petra stood to attention. “I-I was just getting the oil for the gear and, eh… a-and of course it had to be on the top shelf.”

Levi’s face didn’t exercise a muscle and Petra could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Before she could dwell on it she felt foreign pair of hands straddle her hips from behind then take a sudden hard grip. Even in the poor lighting she could see his face.

“C-captain!” she almost squeaked up at him.

“Do you trust me?” he asked casually.

“Of-f course bu-”

Her breath hitched as she was suddenly thrust in the air and almost kissed the roof. His hand kept his hold as he gently put her down on his shoulders. Quickly she focused her balance, stilling her movements. She could see the oil tin at her new eye level but still out of reach.

She swallowed and then cleared her throat. “A little closer please.”

Feeling his grip on her legs while he walked to the shelve sent a warm sensation in her stomach and thighs. She tried ignoring it but it didn’t help when she looked down. Something about seeing his raven hair cut between her legs triggered some salacious thoughts to almost manifest itself. She leaned forward and grabbed the tin with one hand.

“Got it.”

He grunted, took her by the hips again and eased her onto her feet again. She had her back to him even as he straightened out her shirt for her. By the way he rubbed out the greases Petra mused her Captain would make a good back massager. She imagined this for a moment too long to not notice he stopped and waited behind her with crossed arms again.

“Oh!” Petra immediately turned to face her superior with a salute. “Err, t-thanks Captain Levi Sir! That’s all I wanted Sir!”

“ _Tch._ ” Levi turned away and walked out. “If you need any more oil there is a fresh supply inside Hange’s lab.” He called over his shoulder. “Ask Moblit. I doubt Hange knows where she keeps her hair clip let alone her own equipment.”

“Yes Sir!”

Before she could ever leave the cramped storage compartment Petra leaned against its wall and placed a hand on her chest, hoping her heart beat returned to its normal rhythmic pace.


End file.
